Driving Back the Enemy
There are a lot of times in film and stories when a hero or heroine drives back an enemy or keeps him or her at bay for these reasons: * Protect someone. * Give someone enough time to make a getaway. * Deter the enemy's blows. * Make a getaway. Usually the hero or heroine does this with pepper spray, food, or, in some cases, tossing sand or dirt into the enemy's eyes, or slamming something into the enemy's face. They can do this using Combat Techniques. Examples *Oh and Tip slam a car door on Officer Kyle's face and blast him with popcorn, melted cheese and nacho chips to make a getaway as they squabble. *TJ Detweiler and Principal Prickly pour hot chowder on the Ugly Bald Guy to protect the kids. *While battling the German Mechanic, Indiana Jones tosses sand in his eyes. *Morph turns himself into a pie and throws himself at Scroop's face, then jabs him in the eyes with two fingers to protect Jim Hawkins. *Tuffy Mouse jabs Tom Cat in the eye with a trident to protect Jerry Mouse and his friends. *When hunting dogs chase Bambi, Flower, encouraged by Thumper to put on his brave face, lets loose a fart, driving them back with skunk spray. *Andrew Waltrip throws pepper into Tabitha's eyes to protect his foster mother. *Mowgli tosses dirt into Shere Khan's eyes to help Shanti and Ranjan make a getaway. *Lady Tottington squirts flower spray into Victor Quartermaine's eyes to protect Were-Rabbit/Wallace. Quotes Gallery Oh and Tip blasting Kyle to make a getaway.png|Oh and Tip blasting Kyle with popcorn. Lady Tottington defending The WereRabbit from Victor Quartermaine.jpg|Lady Tottington spraying flower spray in Victor Quartermaine's eyes to protect Were-Rabbit Wallace. Morph jabbing two fingers in Scroop's eyes to protect Jim.png|Morph jabbing two fingers into Scroop's eyes. GA998321798123123132213123213.jpg|Honker and Gosalyn dousing Lilliputt's army of ants in Koo-Koo Cola. Spongebob spraying bubbles in Dennis' eyes.png|SpongeBob SquarePants blowing soap bubbles in Dennis' eyes. Mowgli about to toss dirt into Shere Khan's eyes.png|Mowgli about to toss dirt into Shere Khan's eyes. Indiana Jones about to toss sand into the German Mechanic's eyes.png|Indiana Jones preparing to toss dirt into the German Mechanic's eyes. Peaches kicking Gutt to save her mom.jpg|Peaches giving Gutt a powerful swinging kick to save her mom. Timon and Pumbaa distracting the hyenas.png|Timon and Pumbaa distracting the Hyenas. Chomper biting the Plated Sharptooth to save Littlefoot and the gang.jpg|Chomper biting the Plated Sharptooth's tail to save Littlefoot and the gang. Melody jabs Morgana's tentacle with the trident.jpg|Melody jabbing Morgana in the tentacle with her grandfather's trident. Tuffy distracting Tom.jpeg|Tuffy the mouse distracting Tom the Cat. Ronny leads Troy and his goons to the boat to distract him.png|Ronny leads Troy and his goons out of the cave to distract him. Mrs. Potts and the enchanted objects driving out the villagers to protect the Beast.png|Mrs. Potts and the enchanted objects driving the mob away to protect the Beast. Flower letting loose a fart and driving back the hunting dogs.png|Flower letting loose his skunk spray at one of the dogs, sending him yelping away. 1200.jpg|Homer Simpson dressed as The Pieman by throwing pies at criminals. IMG_2203.PNG|Molly save Rouge and Shadow by shooting at the Piranha Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes